the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
The New Oola
1 year before the Hutt Empire The Great Jabba the Hutt was in the process of meeting with Boba Fett and a number of other professional warriors about the concept of his domination of the Galactic Empire. However, the discussions had begun to bore him, as his vast intellect was underestimated by his future generals, making it difficult for him to cooperate with them. He did not even have the pleasure of being with Leia, his new favorite slave girl, as her skills as a distraction would not be beneficial during this discussion and she had been dismissed to the harem. As he tried to speed the discussion of the Generals along Jabba was momentarily distracted by the thoughts of Amanda, who was in the Harem in the room adjacent to the one which held his meeting. "I remember the girl The Exalted One tried to make his favorite just before Leia arrived, that poor girl" Amanda thought to herself, seemingly unaware that Jabba could effortlessly pry into her mind with the force. "She held so much potential. It's a shame she was too stubborn to recognize her rightful master and his property." Jabba then remembered how greatly he had desired Oola, the girl in question. Her curvy hourglass figure, the sexy way she performed her exotic dances, and the way she resisted his advances before he decided she was a lost cause made his tail begin to harden even now as he thought of the deceased girl. There was a reason he had planned for her to be his favorite. Sometimes, he wondered if she was just not meant for the chain of his favorite, but would have instead been better suited to the role of a regular slave, like every other girl in his Harem. This led the Great Hutt to ask himself a question he rarely did in any other situation; did he make a mistake, specifically in killing her? Suddenly, Jabba got an idea. As the meeting wrapped up and Jabba’s generals left his palace, Jabba called to Bib Fortuna, his majordomo. “I have an idea for a secret project that I'd like to keep just between us until the time is right." “Project?" Bib said, eager to fulfill his master’s requests. "Yes, I assume you remember the clone wars and how the Kaminoans cloned one bounty hunter into an army of powerful soldiers? And how even once he had died, the process continued without fail?” “Yes my lord,” Bib responded inquisitively. “I'd like to try and bring my old slave Oola back. I will tame her properly this time, showing her what her rightful place is among my hierarchy to prevent incidents such as the one which led to her original death. This time, I plan to train her as a regular slave not forced to be my Harem Mistress. Perhaps if my plan goes well I will also bring back all the other slave girls I prematurely fed to the rancor for their defiance, excluding my traitorous mistress Melina. Perhaps all the other girls just needed more freedom among the staff of my palace, the role of my favorite is one few can handle." "How do you propose we do this? There's nothing left of Oola now,“ Bib said. "You expect me to be unprepared for anything? I took a blood sample from her after she first arrived. I‘ve always been interested in the cloning process, but never decided to use the process to bring back any of my deceased slave girls until now," Jabba said. Jabba then handed Bib a vial of Oola's blood. “Take this to Kamino. Let the scientists there know I am willing to pay a King’s Ransom to have this girl cloned, but this time, she will submit to me willingly." Hutt Empire 3 Years Later Jabba’s mighty empire had begun to establish itself in the Galaxy, and Jabba, hoping to secure himself as the greatest leader of all time, had begun to organize the colonization of the unknown regions, which would unite the Galaxy under the Hutt Empire. He was in the process of examining the Engineering prototypes for the mission’s spaceships, the Harem Queen Leia lying seductively at his side, as Bib entered the room. “Mighty Jabba, I have news on the project we discussed several years ago.” Understanding immediately what he meant, Jabba dismissed Leia to the harem, subtly running his fingers across her ass as she got up and reluctantly left her master’s loving embrace. "The Kaminoans have finished with Oola; she has been cultivated, aged to adulthood, and as an added bonus: they implanted her with Oola's memories up to before she was enslaved, so when she sees you, it will be as if she is laying her eyes upon you for the first time.” "I want her to be aware of her time with me before,” Jabba said, “It may be disorienting for her, but she must know that I made a mistake in ending her and will correct it.” Bib seemed puzzled by this order, but took note of it for his next visit to Kamino. “I will inform the rest of the harem of Oola's return,” Jabba continued. “Amanda and Leia will help with her readjustment to being a slave girl. She'll probably be happy knowing that I have found a new favorite and she won't be wearing my leash." Chapter 1: Reintroduction Among the crates of Spice and Liquor upon the uncomfortable transport ship sat a young Twi’lek girl trying to understand what had happened to her. The last thing she remembered before waking up involved the vile Hutt who owned her demanding that she lay beside him and she resisted with all of her strength. That seemed to piss him off, which brought the frightened girl a degree of happiness in knowing she had a degree of control over the situation. Oola always hated to be controlled, but she had hoped once she was sold to Jabba that he would be more generous than her previous owners, and in her eyes, he wasn’t. Jabba tried to control her more than any man ever had, and because of that she refused to give in to him, such an act of defiance was frequently seen as enough to warrant a punishment of death in the slave community. Jabba had apparently spared her, providing more mercy than she expected. Those events were the last things she remembered before she had woken up, upon a far away planet surrounded by mysterious long necked, pale skinned humanoids who told her that she was wanted by the emperor. “The Emperor of the Galactic Empire?” She had asked, only to be told that she had been “asleep” for over 4 years, that a new superpower had dominated the galaxy, and that this new emperor had asked to see her, a fairly normal Twi’lek girl whose most noteworthy quality was her above average skill in dancing. Needless to say, none of this made sense. How did she suddenly fall asleep for so long? Why was she no longer the slave of that vile Hutt? Why had this new emperor asked to see her? How did she end up here? How did the Galactic Empire fall? None of these questions were answered by the strange humanoids, as they seemed to know almost as much as she did, if not less about this situation. Either that or they were hiding something she decided. And so she had boarded a trading ship headed to the new Imperial Palace, unaware of what would come next. The humanoids who had woken her dressed her in a skintight blue outfit, but besides that, she had no possessions of her own. In a way, she was more lost and powerless of her situation than she was under the thumb of her former master. Oola shivered at the thought of her powerlessness and tried to call different thoughts to her mind. She began to wonder why exactly the New Emperor had selected her for whatever he was about to accomplish. Perhaps he knew of her skill as a dancer and wanted to train her further under the finest teachers in the galaxy. Such a thought was bitterly optimistic, but the scenario tore her attention from her state of futility for enough time to brighten her mood. Several more thoughts told themselves to the Twi’lek as the journey began to come to a close. Looking out a small port window, Oola stared at the surface of a massive city planet for the first time. From the stories she had heard, she could only assume that it was Coruscant, the sprawling metropolis city she never dreamed she would see with her own eyes. The ship proceeded to the surface of the planet and Oola, left unguarded, was allowed to approach the Emperor’s palace at her leisure. Despite this, she went almost immediately, hoping to get some answers. The palace, she guessed, had to be the most massive building in the entire Galaxy. It was difficult to comprehend exactly how massive it was. From the street it seemed to stretch all across the horizon, as if so long as she progressed forwards, no matter which path she took ,she would always inevitably end up at the palace. The palace itself was the finest work of architecture many had ever seen, perfectly decorated with gothic designs and beautiful statues, many of which depicted nearly nude women. The palace was obviously well guarded, with Oola finding it difficult to find a square inch that didn’t look dangerous to trespass into. Oola was overwhelmed by it, even the tallest tales of Coruscant failed to describe the magnificence of what had to be it’s crown jewel. Having no idea how to gain an audience with the Emperor himself, Oola slowly approached the nearest wall as she considered her options and began to scan for a way in, finding a series of guarded archways quickly. Approaching one of them, she spoke to a guard. “E-Excuse me? I was told that the Emperor wished to meet me in person. D-Do you know where I can go to get in contact with him?” Despite the obvious insecurity in her voice, the guard responded quickly, speaking into a communicator with somebody, before allowing Oola into the palace as he followed close behind her. Oola was barely able to contain her excitement and curiosity as she was led through a seemingly endless array of beautiful stone tunnels through the massive palace before finally coming to a set of golden doors more than twice her height. The guard stopped leading her, indicating that the Emperor waited just behind them, and so, with a deep breath, Oola pushed the doors open to reveal a face she recognized almost immediately, as it was impossible to forget. It was the same face as the one she last remembered seeing before awakening on Kamino, it was the face of her master, Jabba the Hutt. Oola immediately screamed in shock and disbelief at the sight of the great hutt as he let out a mighty laugh. Being able to speak Huttese, she understood his next statement without the need for some translation serum. “Oola, what a pleasure it is to have you in my sight once again.” Suddenly, everything started to make sense. All this time, she wasn’t being given some special honor by the Emperor, she was only being returned to her master, who had apparently amassed an impossible amount of power since they last had met. Many other things had changed as well. He was now a great deal larger than he was before, and the air around him seemed to shimmer in a strangely divine way. “Worry not, Oola, for you will no longer be chained to my side. A new girl has taken the mantle as my favorite pet, you will no longer be forced to endure such a tremendous burden.” Oola gazed down to see that he was right, a new woman laid at his side, the most beautiful woman Oola had ever seen. Her breasts had achieved physical perfection, her flawless flesh was tanned gorgeously and covered with Huttese tattoos marking her as a slut and the property of Jabba. Makeup adorning her face made her appear so lively it made Oola question if she was even human. On top of that, her costume, if such a word fit, was tiny. Small pieces of fabric adorned with gold barely fit over her nipples. A similar piece covered her crotch, both articles of clothing of which seemed to stick to her skin as if they were glued on. Aside from those and a few sparse accessories, the woman laid naked at his side. The woman stared back at Oola, causing Oola to blush slightly. Oola had known that she was attracted to women, but Jabba’s new favorite could barely be described as such. She was closer to a goddess in her appearance, the sexiest woman possible in every imaginable way. And Oola could barely contain her sheer joy at the sight of her. Deciding at that moment, that if such a goddess was willing to give herself to Jabba that life beneath him couldn’t have been as bad as she originally thought. Unbeknownst to Oola, this was the first step she took towards submission to the Hutt and his desires, of whom she would soon become the slave. Chapter 2: Weathering Shortly thereafter, another of Jabba’s slave girls entered from behind Oola. From her previous time as Jabba’s slave, Oola recognized her immediately as Amanda, the “Harem Mistress” of Jabba’s pit of sin. From her previous time here, Oola recalled being with Amanda from her previous time as Jabba’s slave as a relationship of ups and downs. She had always tried to make her realize how futile she was with supposedly unbreakable chain and with stories of how futile resisting Jabba’s advances was. But when they did get along, they found they enjoyed each other’s company, and became very close in the time they knew each other. And now that Oola had returned without any of the supposedly indestructible and unremovable accessories Amanda had bragged endlessly about before, namely permanent makeup, a permanent headpiece, and the unbreakable chain, she had effectively proven to Amanda that Jabba was not as powerful as she had been brainwashed to believe. Perhaps now they could grow even closer as a result of this. “Hello Amanda,” Oola spoke “I suppose your permanent ‘enhancements’ to me were not as permanent as you had envisioned? Have you come to fashion me with more temporary permanent changes?” Having been prepared for this line of questioning by Jabba, Amanda knew the perfect response, as the plan was for Jabba to reveal Oola’s true origins on the night she would give herself to him. “Oola,” Amanda spoke in her bizarrely sweet voice that Oola found bizarre, yet somehow tantalizing, “Four years ago you went through a terrible medical emergency, and it has taken you this long to recover, your enhancements were removed by Jabba so your life could be saved.” Amanda hated lying, especially to one of her own fellow slave girls, but she also knew the fallout that would likely ensue if Oola knew the truth, that Jabba had decided to end her life and bring her back, and that the Oola she spoke to now was not the Oola she knew previously. “But now,” Amanda continued, “It is time to make you worthy of The High Exalted One’s standards once more.” Part of Oola had enjoyed the last time this happened, being made to feel so beautiful, even if it was for such a disastrous occasion, but she remained optimistic as she followed Amanda through the new harem. Once they left Jabba’s earshot, Oola asked Amanda just how Jabba had become the Emperor of the Galaxy. Amanda’s answer was unhelpful. “It was bound to happen at some point! The High Exalted one is the most supreme being in the universe, he is a God to us, it was only a matter of time until his supremacy conquered everything.” Oola decided this was going nowhere and followed Amanda into a new and decadent dressing room of sorts. “First thing’s first, Oola” Amanda spoke “The High Exalted One has created a new costume for you. Remove your current clothes so you can put it on.” She removed the costume from a drawer in the process. It took inspiration from the original while being far less modest. It consisted of a fishnet slingshot bikini, with holes large enough to reveal far more of her flesh and breasts than it’s previous iteration, making it far less cluttered. There was nothing to cover her legs or crotch, removing even the benefit of modesty the previous costume provided. Oola knew however, that disobeying a direct order from Jabba had elicited punishments before he had become the Emperor of the damned galaxy and that his power and ability to use it had likely only grown since, so she proceeded with the embarrassing task of stripping off her clothing before Amanda and donning the new costume. As had been made clear earlier, it left no details to the imagination and Oola prayed that there were more accessories to would be added to her body to grant more coverage, but Amanda simply moved on to applying Oola’s makeup. “I’ve already told you what many of these do, so I feel no need to repeat myself,” Amanda spoke, as she finished flawlessly applying smoky eye makeup to Oola and grabbed a few multicolored liquid vials from a nearby table, “however, since your role will now be that of a normal slave girl, rather than The High Exhalted one’s Harem Queen, there are some things you should know. As one of us, you will practice dancing daily and perform during his parties. If one of his guests finds you attractive, you must accompany them to their quarters and pleasure them. We all have individual luxurious rooms in the harem, of course, but we only sleep here when we are not chosen. If we are picked, they can't hurt or abuse us, though, The High Exalted One forbids it." Something about this concept caught Oola’s attention. Her passion for dancing, in many ways, was her. It had been her light in her darkest times, the reason she had been forced into slavery, and the reason she was able to survive in such a dark place. It was what gave her value and what let her see her value, the giver and the receiver of her pleasure, and a life dedicated to her craft didn’t seem so bad. Sure she’d be forced to have sex with whatever trash Jabba’s parties attracted, but that was barely different than the life she lived before. Besides, if she was lucky, men wouldn’t be Jabba’s only patrons. “So, when do I start?” Oola spoke, not hiding her curious interest in this proposition as Amanda grabbed a large blue vial. Amanda clearly noticed this interest as her eyes suddenly grew wide for a moment, “I did not expect you to accept your place so soon, especially considering your last time here. You will begin your new life once you fully submit yourself to the Exalted One.” “Damn” cursed Oola, “Every time in the past few days when things seemed to be going well for me, Jabba always finds some way to fill my silver lining with a dark cloud.” “Do not speak of your God in this manner! Speak of him as you did before!” Amanda retorted quickly, “He only wants what is best for the both of you, something you will soon realize.” Before Oola had the time to derail that comment into an argument, Amanda sharply continued speaking as she held up a large purple vial “Now, remove your costume again. This is a new concoction, it will make your skin appear more green and vibrant, as well as remove all skin wrinkles and blemishes from now onwards.” Oola began to blush, stripping before the gorgeous Amanda the first time was awkward enough, but now there was the promise of her caressing Oola’s skin with Jabba’s latest magic potion. But having no other choice, she removed the costume by simply slipping the straps from her shoulders and letting the pathetic cloth fall to the ground. Amanda wasted no time, getting on her knees and pressing her lotion soaked hands against the naked body of the Twi’lek. She couldn’t help but lightly moan as Amanda’s sensitive and delicate hands explored her body, not missing an inch of her bare skin. It brought back memories of the last time the two of them had been in such an intimate situation. Four Years Earlier “No Oola, I refuse.” “Amanda, I beg you! You know that I love you, and you know that you love me, why will you let The Exalted One decide who we can give ourselves to?” “We CAN make love to each other once you give yourself to him. If you do not love him then you cannot love me!” Oola grew frustrated with this nonsense. This was the 3rd week she had been Jabba’s slave and still she had shown no signs of giving herself to him. The most progress she had made was her transition to calling him his proper title of The Exalted One, but this was more so to win over Amanda than to give herself to the hutt. Jabba was in no rush, the Hutt council was not meeting for several months now, and he knew that she would break with time. Oola however could care less about Jabba, it was Amanda she found herself infatuated with. The two of them had confessed that they wanted to sleep with each other, and Oola had seen Amanda do the same to so many other slaves. She did not see why Jabba, who she loathed the idea of sleeping with fervently, had control over this situation. “Besides,” Amanda continued, “Sex with him is better than any experience you could have with me.” This caught Oola’s attention. “Are you positive about that?” She responded. “Absolutely,” Amanda continued, her thought transitioning into a rant, “The Exhalted One is superior to us in every way. He is the finest lover in the universe.” This thought grabbed Oola like a hook caught into her side, and she formulated a plan. “Prove it.” Amanda had only taken a moment to stop her ranting with the intent to continue, but this challenge stopped her in her tracks. “Let me make love with you now,” Oola explained, “and once we are done, I will give myself to the Exalted One and see which of you made me happier.” This idea took root in Amanda as well, as long as Oola promised to give herself to The Exalted One, what was the harm in taking advantage of the benefits it provided. She began to consider it. “I like that idea, but I will not agree to this unless you give yourself to The Exalted One once we are done. If 5is is any sort of trick or game, he will know.” “Then it’s a deal?” Amanda’s hands moved over her breasts as she removed her top, causing Oola’s face to flush red with blush. “It’s a deal.” Character 3: